


Что внутри?

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Спецквест [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Conversations, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mental Coercion, Psychotropic Drugs, invective vocabulary, original female character death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Дженсену необходимо прощение Джареда, и ради этого он пойдет на всё
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188575
Kudos: 3





	Что внутри?

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: бесконечные разговоры, инвективная лексика, кроссдрессинг (не как элемент фетишизма), ментальное принуждение, упоминание смерти ОЖП, упоминание приема психотропных препаратов, открытый финал

1\. Посредственность

Клин-ге-линг,   
Малышка мышка   
Поспешает в свой домишко.   
Клин-ге-линг,   
Скорей во двор   
И калитку на запор!  
(немецкая народная детская песенка) 

_8 месяцев назад_

— …И что за имя такое — Лея? Родители — фанаты «Звездных войн», очевидно? Банальность на грани с пошлостью, ей-богу, — Дженсен понимал, как глупо звучит его последняя претензия к новой пассии Падалеки, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Не хотел.

— Перестань. Мелко даже для тебя, — Джаред выдохнул в трубку устало.

— Это потому, что она лучше меня?

— Это потому, что она — не ты…

***

— Дженсен, это не ответ на вопрос, — Саманта с завидным упорством продолжала тратить его время и деньги.

Он в очередной раз спросил себя, что делает на этих сеансах — не проще ли обратиться к психиатру, который просто выпишет правильные таблетки, и Дженсен просто забудет все неправильные вещи.

Он действительно хотел забыть. Если бы не одно «но» — забвение всё-таки не было самоцелью. 

— Давайте пока отложим выяснение того, что именно вы сделали, чтобы обидеть Джареда. Мы можем поговорить о том, почему вам столь необходимо его прощение? — было заметно, что Саманта старается. Вероятно, профессиональное честолюбие — она была его третьим психоаналитиком, о чем Дженсен сразу рассказал; двое предыдущих отказались с ним работать. До нее ему проще было злиться, чем признать, что несчастен; легче отвечать заученными фразами с выверенной толикой трагизма, чем поделиться, что сам загнал себя в ловушку, из которой не мог выбраться.

Ошибочно лишь бездействие. Вероятно, именно этой мыслью его и подкупила Фэррис.

— Да, наверное.

Дженсен отпил воды и в очередной раз пожалел, что в ее кабинете окна всегда были плотно занавешены — мучительно медленное течение минут здесь ощущалось почти физически.

— Я люблю его. Думал… Надеялся, что пройдет. Но не проходит.

— В чем именно это заключается?

— Что именно? Любовь?

— Любовь. И тот факт, что она не проходит. Как именно это ощущается?

— Херово это ощущается… Скажем так, я сделал много плохого, чтобы быть с ним. Знаете, существует расхожее мнение, что работают те методы, в которые веришь? Так вот я верю в шантаж и манипуляции. И, кажется, с ним я несколько заигрался.   
Сначала не осознавал даже, зачем было нужно, чтобы Джаред стал моим. Нравилось окружать себя красивыми вещами: квартира с дизайнерским ремонтом, антикварный набор столовых приборов для стейка, партнёр, которого хотят все. Думал, что выбрал его в этой логике, что контролирую ситуацию. Наверно, тогда я действительно ее контролировал. Хотя, черт знает, теперь уже ни в чем не уверен…

— Вы расстались?

— Да.

— Но прощение вам нужно не за это?

— Нет. Не совсем. Дурацкая фраза, но всё действительно сложно…

Он украдкой посмотрел на часы, Саманта перехватила взгляд.

— Дженсен, мы уже обсуждали, что помогают только тому, кто просит о помощи, каким бы несправедливым это ни казалось…

— Хорошо. Ладно. Мне постоянно нужно новое, иначе становится скучно. А если мне стало скучно, утром я могу оказаться в Вегасе, прыгать с парашютом, участвовать в оргии, — надеюсь, в общих чертах мысль донес. И он был одним из средств от скуки. Весьма действенным на какое-то время. Потом всё стало слишком сложным, слишком серьезным и да, наверное, скучным. А я всегда следовал правилу — иметь по жизни больше одного решения проблемы и в постели больше одного партнера… В общем, мы разбежались. Не скажу, что спокойно, но достаточно легко для нас обоих, как мне тогда казалось. Потом, когда его уже не было рядом, я вроде как заметил его отсутствие… Еще через пару месяцев стало ясно, что нуждаюсь в нем. В его поддержке, в его близости, в том, чтобы он постоянно был рядом. Что он необходим — ненавидящий, презирающий меня, похрен. Любой. Решил его вернуть. Во второй раз получить его оказалось труднее всего. Первый раз можно было списать на обоюдную ошибку, третий — на тенденцию, привычку. А второй раз — это как признание поражения. Как осознанный шаг, который в случае неудачи крайне сложно оправдать даже в своих глазах…

Дженсен выдохнул. И впервые почувствовал, что ему нужно успеть рассказать до конца сеанса, иначе к следующему разу он «захлопнется» намертво, по-ракушечьи.

— …Как бы то ни было, я с чего-то решил, что повторяющееся болит уже не так сильно. Но у него к этому моменту были новые отношения. С женщиной. И она умерла.

— Вы имели отношение к ее смерти?

Вопрос на миллион. Дженсен выдержал паузу.

— Переформулирую вопрос: вы вините себя в ее смерти?

— Нет.

— _Джаред_ винит вас в ее смерти?

Саманта определенно повышала ставки.

***

_7 месяцев назад_

Сказать, что Лея его бесила — не сказать ничего. Смазливая, костлявая, конопатая, увешанная украшениями на манер рождественской елки, говорящая мало, по делу и в основном гадости.

Сначала он всерьез заподозрил Джареда в троллинге и даже, чем черт не шутит, в подставе: в Лее сочетались все те черты Дженсена, из-за которых Джаред чаще всего злился и пытался уйти. Но если в Дженсене они Падалеки раздражали, то в долбаной дряни, у которой даже сисек толком не было, они его, очевидно, более чем устраивали.

Вот только чертов Эштон Кутчер все никак не вылезал из засады*.

И кто бы мог подумать, что соблазнить ее окажется настолько просто. Но каким-то образом она умудрилась забрать радость и от этой победы.

— Что ты ему даёшь? Притворяешься сладкой идиоткой? — ха, даже задница у нее оказалась веснушчатой. Что ж, это действительно не лишено иронии…

Лея прищурилась и отвернулась.

— Иногда, — ответила она стене. — Это несложно: создать некий образ, придерживаться его, не пытаться переубедить в том, что на самом деле ты — другой, если человек в своей голове видит тебя определенным образом. Дальновидно дать ему именно это…

— Наименьшее сопротивление?

— Чувство правоты.

— Ты и со мной спишь для его чувства правоты?

— И все-то тебе надо знать, — Лея обернулась и собрала волосы в пучок, зазвенев многочисленными серебряными браслетами. — Отчасти.

— То есть… Джаред вроде как считает, что ты шлюха?

— Все парни так думают о своих девушках. А иногда — о, ужас! — даже о своих матерях. И тут архетипы уже посерьезнее, как понимаешь.

— И тебя не обижает?

— Что именно?

— Мысль, что твой бойфренд считает тебя шлюхой, я считаю…

— Ты смешной такой, — Лея натянула простыню на плечи, — да это же самое удобное. Ну, ты же умный, Дженсен, и сам действуешь точно так же — позволяешь думать людям о себе ровно то, что взбрело им в голову, и пользуешься этим. Неужели считаешь, что патент на метод у тебя?

— Ты хотя бы немного его любишь? — Дженсен, пожалуй, впервые за эту странную беседу был рад, что сейчас видит ее злющие синие глаза.

— А ты так ни черта и не понял… Любить — не значит быть счастливым.

Этого Дженсен действительно не понимал, поэтому вернулся к точке сбора компромата:

— То есть ты ему врешь?

Лея закатила глаза:

— Я просто не мешаю ему врать самому себе. И кстати — у тебя задница не менее веснушчатая…

Дженсен вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Ты громко думал, — усмехнулась она.   
___________________________________________________________  
* отсылка к «Подставе» (англ. Punk’d) — американское телевизионное шоу Эштона Кутчера, представляющее собой розыгрыш звёзд с помощью скрытой камеры.

***

Стадий принятия неизбежного на самом деле гораздо больше пяти: отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия, торг, депрессия, торг, торг, депрессия.

И Дженсен был искренне удивлен, когда его нежелание покидать дом, видеть людей и не проходящую, маятную тоску по лохматому, болтающему ерунду Джареду диагностировали как одну из этих стадий. Увы, это был не торг — тут бы он точно справился.

Что в целом было странновато — он же был в порядке. Клуб работал и без его «административного таланта», Данниль и Крис стабильно доносили ему последние сплетни и бесценную информацию о состоянии его счета, Джош и Мак регулярно снабжали семейными новостями, мобильный пусть и с беззвучным, но завидным постоянством уведомлял о пропущенных от толпы поклонников, — все было под контролем.

А он просто зациклился. Нет у него никакой депрессии — нужно было просто расциклиться обратно. Вот только он точно знал, сколько дней прошло с того момента, когда они последний раз говорили с Джаредом.   
После смерти Леи они не общались.

Дженсен не ходил на похороны. Не потому, что был ошарашен тем, насколько оказался слеп — не заметил ни единого признака того, что она доживала последние недели.

И не из-за неуместного социального контекста: что бы он сказал её близким — я хотел разрушить ее, потому что мне нужен был ее парень, она пыталась разрушить меня за то, что я разрушил его, но в итоге она умерла, значит, я вроде как выиграл?

А потому, что не мог смотреть в глаза Джареду. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Дженсена Эклза есть совесть.

Позже, когда он все-таки набрался наглости позвонить, выяснилось, что Джаред заблокировал его на всех номерах и в соцсетях, съехал со съемной квартиры, новых контактов не оказалось ни у одного из их малочисленных общих знакомых, а о жизни вне их круга и о родственниках за время отношений он не удосужился узнать. 

Первые месяцы Дженсен надеялся, что Джаред «отойдет» со временем — появится в клубе, позвонит… или хотя бы напишет сообщение, что жив, что в порядке. Но, очевидно, Джаред не был в порядке. Или — что было более вероятно — Дженсен никаким образом к его порядку больше не относился.

Вот так оно и происходит, да? Сначала надеешься на лучшее, а потом живёшь с тем, что есть.

Полгода спустя Дженсен виделся только с психоаналитиком, почти не спал и, кажется, максимально приблизился к соблюдению целибата.

Именно поэтому у него задрожали руки, когда среди счетов и рекламных листовок он увидел простой белый конверт с несколькими буквами в углу «от Дж».

***

— Если бы сейчас была возможность поговорить с Джаредом, что бы вы ему сказали? — Саманта словно знала о конверте, который пока оставался нераспечатанным.

— Ничего.

— Вы быстро и вполне однозначно ответили…

— Я неоднократно думал об этом, — «особенно в последние дни, глядя на долбаный конверт», едва не добавил Дженсен. — И дело даже не в том, что мне нечего ему сказать… Таким образом я вроде как пытаюсь защитить себя. Или его. Или нас обоих.

— От чего?

— Друг от друга… Мы постоянно испытывали обоюдные границы. И это не всегда оказывалось безболезненно.

Саманта выдержала паузу, ожидая продолжения, но Дженсен не был готов сказать больше.

— Дженсен, вы не можете отменить прошлое, но можете его не повторять…

— Это намек на то, что мне нужно прекратить? — возмутился он.

— Что именно?

— Искать встречи с ним, его прощения… Пытаться снова вернуть то, что было между нами.

— Это не было намеком. Но если вы расценили мои слова таким образом, возможно, имеет смысл несколько сместить фокус?

— Я вроде как не могу… Или не хочу. Во всяком случае, пока это лишено смысла.

— Почему?

— Я рассказывал про нож?

— Нет, — Саманта заметно оживилась.

— Так будет проще всего пояснить, почему я не могу переключиться. Мне необходимо всё разложить по полочкам, докопаться до сути. С детства так было. Только, пожалуйста, не надо сейчас вопроса о том, какие отношения у меня были с матерью, — Дженсен криво усмехнулся.

Саманта подняла ладони в примирительном жесте, которому — он уже знал наверняка — верить не стоило.

— …Как бы то ни было. Мне было пять лет, этакий мальчик-гик. Знаете, мультфильмы о динозаврах, энциклопедии по естествознанию… В какой-то момент мне стало интересно, как устроен человек. В том числе изнутри. Тогда я взял нож, чтобы вскрыть себе грудную клетку, приставил лезвие к ребрам, рукоять — к стене; понимал, что моих сил не хватит, чтобы пробить грудину. В общем, Джош, мой старший брат, за секунду успел оттолкнуть меня. И сколько бы я ни пояснял потом родным, что мой интерес был чисто исследовательским, ни от скандала, ни от особого внимания вплоть до окончания школы меня это не спасло. Но основная мысль, думаю, ясна: в попытке докопаться до сути я частенько не вижу границ.

Саманта сняла очки. Ха, надо взять на заметку — чаще рассказывать ужастики из детства.

— Дженсен, я акцентирую внимание на этом ответе. Учитывая причину, по которой вы здесь…

— Да-да, «мне необходимо, чтобы он меня простил». Думаю, стоит поставить статусом в фейсбуке…

— И мы каждый раз возвращаемся к исходной точке: вы уходите от прямого ответа на вопрос — почему так сильно в этом нуждаетесь?

— Никто никогда не выбирал его, и я его подвел, — Саманта позволила себе едва уловимый вздох раздражения — видимо, и этот ответ ее не удовлетворил. — А он был действительно важен для меня. Был частью меня. Как рука или нога. И я не могу простить сам себя, если моя чертова рука или нога против этого…

— Дженсен, давайте поговорим о контроле.

2\. Пустота

Или всегда можно убить, или никогда нельзя (с)

Бессонница иссушала, злила, делала его еще менее заинтересованным в происходящем вокруг. Уже второй час за окном истошно вопил котенок.

«Где твои долбаные хозяева? Почему тебя не спасают? Я не могу тебе помочь».

Он накрылся подушкой, пытаясь хоть немного уравновесить внешние и внутренние раздражители, но реальность категорически отказывалась приобретать осмысленность.

В голове всплывали фразы из письма Джареда, которое Дженсен перечитал, кажется, уже пару десятков раз.

Сначала он решил, что это одна из несмешных шуток Харрис — вполне в ее духе было попытаться спасти его насильно с помощью кустарной шоковой терапии. Но даже Данниль не знала тех нюансов, которые присутствовали в тексте.

_«Лея на время зашла в мою жизнь, и это было прекрасно. И пусть несколько недель в самом конце мы с ней жили свои отдельные жизни, это продолжало оставаться прекрасным. Но не с тобой, Дженсен. С тобой ни ты, ни я так и не научились сосуществовать. И что бы я ни делал, как ни старался, всегда выходило крайне паршиво. Я не знаю, отчего так…_

_Возможно, всё дело в том, что ты не умеешь идти на компромиссы — ты умеешь идти только на жертвы»._

Чертов котенок. На часах четыре тридцать утра, притворяться спящим и дальше смысла не было. Он включил кофеварку и не глядя лапнул с книжной полки фейковый томик «Алисы в Стране чудес» — запас «конфет» на черный день.

_«Видимо, так выглядит разрыв с тем, с кем порвать невозможно. Слишком одинаковым и обоюдным было наше безумие. Мы оба считали, что не заслуживаем любви. И постоянно обесценивали все, что делали друг для друга._

_Уверен, ты думаешь, что все это — из-за того, что ты забрал ее, забрал ее последние дни. И даже не предполагаешь, что я мог не хотеть видеть, слышать, трахать тебя просто из-за того, что ты больной на всю голову мудак. Ты отобрал меня у себя. Каждый раз считая, что имеешь на меня право — вне зависимости от того, давал я тебе его или нет; не задумываясь, что ты делаешь с другими. Ведь ты всерьез полагаешь, что любишь меня. И все это — все твои вполне успешные попытки ломать меня так, как тебе нужно, — абсолютно искренне, с душевными метаниями. Готов поспорить, ты даже к мозгоправу ходил, очевидно, считая себя жертвой ситуации…»_

Лоразепам отуплял мягко и привычно. Хорошие, пусть и не самые вкусные «конфетки».

Что там было в самой интересной части письма?

_«…В отношениях участвуют двое, и двое несут ответственность за то, в какой заднице оказываются эти самые отношения. По-видимому, я могу простить себя. Значит, есть шанс, что смогу простить и тебя. Вопрос в том, на что ты готов пойти ради этого?_

_Я всегда прощал тебя. Прощал легко, принимая целиком: даже если в конкретный момент готов был убить, старался не дать своим эмоциям перечеркнуть то хорошее, что находил в тебе. Пытался любить всего тебя._

_Вот только ты не принимал меня таким, каким я был, а исправлял под свои нужды и интересы. Видимо, со временем и я перестал принимать и прощать тебя без условий… Не единственная плохая привычка, которую я перенял._

_И вот мое первое условие, Дженсен, — твое первое испытание. Ты должен на себе прочувствовать лишение всего — деградацию, насильственное изменение ценностей и приоритетов. Две недели ты должен выживать на улице — без связи, денег и помощи._

_Ты можешь отказаться, можешь обмануть, можешь привычно пытаться торговаться — я узнаю._

_Всегда остается вероятность, что в данный момент я уже не являюсь столь ценным «призом»…_

_Но если это еще имеет смысл для тебя, на такую жертву пойти стоит»._

***

_6 месяцев назад_

— И тебя это устраивает? — Лея ела мороженое, уже привычно позвякивая браслетами.

— Почему нет? — Дженсен без спроса залез ложкой в ее креманку с клубничным, за что получил щелбан. — Никогда не понимал, в чем сложность общаться с теми, с кем у тебя был секс: партнеры становятся такими трогательными, бесполезными, такими уязвимыми, словно должны тебе денег. И банановое лучше!

Лея притворно сморщилась:

— Вот и убери свои загребущие лапы от моей пинты!

— Мне всегда нравились твои эвфемизмы…

За это он уже получил диванной подушкой.

— Я все расскажу Джареду, — притворно потирая макушку, буркнул Дженсен.

— Ну-ну, — ухмыльнулась Лея. — Кстати, думаю, ты все-таки заслужил «увековечивания»…

И сидит ждет, когда он задаст вопрос, а у самой физиономия хитрющая.

— Считай, я спросил, — закатил глаза Дженсен.

Лея засмеялась:

— Именно поэтому и заслужил…

— Ничего не понял, поэтому продолжу методично поглощать мороженое и толстеть!

— Ты не умеешь хранить секреты, — и это был не вопрос.

— И?

— И плохо. Хранить секреты умеют только по-настоящему взрослые люди.

— Что-то мне кажется, что прелюдия к «секрету» дольше, чем сам секрет, — скривился Дженсен.

Лея поднесла увешанные тонкими цепочками запястья к его лицу.

— Этот браслет мне подарили родители на совершеннолетие, этот я купила сама себе в честь выпуска из института, вот этот, с медвежонком — когда мы начали встречаться с Джаредом… Здесь мои воспоминания. Каждое событие, которое стоит сохранить в памяти.

Оглядывая пару десятков побрякушек, Дженсену очень хотелось уколоть ее чем-то вроде «не много же у тебя набралось событий за всю жизнь», но он сдержался.

— …И думаю, стоит тебя тоже увековечить.

— Ну, я польщен, что смог стать кем-то столь знаковым, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен.

— Не ты сам по себе. Ну, извини, — вот поэтому она ему и не нравилась. — А то, что благодаря тебе я поняла о себе.

Прекрасно, и мороженое закончилось.

— И? — в который раз за вечер повторил Дженсен.

— Я думала, что монстры — это сущности из ночных кошмаров или персонажи ужастиков, что они живут по ту сторону сознания или экрана. Но вот в чем дело… Иногда они — это ты. Или я.

— Ты вроде как рассказываешь о себе, но звучит это как обвинение в мою сторону…

— Ну перестань: тебе было любопытно посмотреть, что я за зверь, мне — посмотреть на тебя. Всё справедливо. Или ты не допускаешь, что Джаред подсел твоими стараниями на определенный типаж. Может, даже сам чему научился…

— И что бы это значило? — скорее для соблюдения политеса уточнил Дженсен, которому уже порядком надоел этот треп — пора была перебираться в кровать, где Лея по большей части помалкивала.

— Окружающие не должны исправлять твои отношения, Дженсен. Если он нужен тебе, снова стань плохим — он не знает, что делать с хорошим тобой, а значит, может наломать тех еще дров, сечешь?

Но он не сек. И вообще был сосредоточен несколько на другом — когда Лея отвернулась, чтобы поставить банку от мороженого на стол, он незаметно потянул «собачку» на ее комбинезоне.

Обратно она повернулась уже обнажённой по пояс — с лямками, застрявшими на локтях.

— Я ничего не трогал, — Дженсен с честными-пречестными глазами поднял ладони, демонстрируя полную готовность к сотрудничеству.

— А надо было! — парировала Лея, расстегивая молнию до конца.

***

— Вы попросили меня о помощи, значит, вам нужно мне довериться. Вы прекрасно справились с определением цели — далеко не все могут сформулировать ее настолько быстро. Но вы продолжаете уклоняться от обозначения причины — почему прощение Джареда настолько необходимо — а значит, в курсе, в чем она состоит.

Сегодня Саманта явно была недовольна его «работой» на сеансе и даже не считала нужным это скрывать.

— Я уже сказал — он часть меня. В этом причина.

— Почему?

— Мне начать рассказывать все, что случилось со мной с рождения, чтобы стало понятнее, почему я «подсел» на парня с отличным телом, не лишенного чувства юмора и прочих оральных талантов?

— Сумма того, что с вами происходило, сделала вас вами, но какие-то поворотные точки повлияли существенно сильнее. Если хотите выяснить какие — нужно говорить. Если пока не готовы озвучить мне истинные причины зависимости от Джареда, можете чуть подробнее пояснить суть вашего взаимодействия — все, что сочтете важным. Но снова — нужно говорить. Если хотите поговорить о чем-то другом — пожалуйста. Но сейчас будет крайне неразумным уходить в оборону после достигнутого вами прогресса.

«Надо же… Ну, давайте поговорим о том, что Джаред хочет, чтобы я смешал себя с дерьмом, и, кажется, я в шаге от того, чтобы ему это позволить», — Дженсен начал проигрывать в голове их возможный диалог с Фэррис.

Что она на это ответит? Вполне вероятно:

«Дженсен, я понимаю, что «все сложно». Но вы пытаетесь исправить то, что исправить не в силах. Вместо того чтобы научиться жить дальше».

Может, поспорить с собой на полтинник, что именно в таком ключе и продолжится беседа, если он упомянет письмо Падалеки и суть испытания, которое должен пройти?

— Дженсен? Всё в порядке? — Саманта вернула его внимание.

— Да, задумался… Полагаю, причина в том, что я смог открыться Джареду. Отсюда важность его мнения. Он вроде как знал настоящего меня. Или один из нас в это верил. Но потом моя страсть все портить взяла верх. Это началось еще в детстве, когда мама отлучила меня от груди, а я годы спустя в отместку начал укладывать в постель мужиков; впрочем — не только в постель и не только укладывать… 

— Уходя от темы, старайтесь сделать это не так очевидно. И, Дженсен, на сегодня, думаю, достаточно.

***

Он не предупредил Криса заранее — просто попросил в условленное время через две недели встретиться у входа в свою квартиру.

Именно поэтому, когда Кейн увидел Дженсена — пять слоев бесформенной застиранной одежды не первой свежести, осунувшегося и с заросшей физиономией — первое, что он смог вымолвить, было:

— Выглядишь как пиздец…

— Разминулись со сном, — пожал плечами Дженсен. Господи, как же он был счастлив, забирая у Криса ключи от своего дома и вваливаясь в холл.

— Видимо, он неплохо тебя знает, — Кейн все еще недоумевающе наблюдал, как Дженсен ошалело захлопнул входную дверь, прислонился к стене и с блаженной улыбкой сполз по ней на пол. — Эклз, я серьезно. Куда ты вляпался на этот раз?

— Скажем так, я ставлю социальный эксперимент, — тепло и чувство безопасности обволакивали, не открывая глаза, он начал избавляться от одежды, отчетливо ощутив исходящую от нее вонь. А, нет, устойчивый запах немытого тела источал и он сам.

Идеально бы сейчас было вытолкать Криса, принять ванну, до тошноты объесться пиццей и зелеными яблоками и на пару дней впасть в спячку, но что-то ему подсказывало, что так просто выставить визави не получится.

Когда на нем осталась только футболка — единственная сохранившаяся часть гардероба, в которой он покинул квартиру, обосновавшись на улице две недели назад — он понадеялся, что вид его причиндалов все-таки станет тем прозрачным намеком на уважение личного пространства. Но черт бы подрал Криса — тот знал его слишком хорошо.

— О нет. Вали смывать последствия своего «социального эксперимента», а потом мы поговорим. Без вариантов, — он развернул Дженсена за плечи и затолкал в ванную.

На самом деле Дженсен был не против его присутствия. И что удивительно — был искренне благодарен за то, что тот не забил на его просьбу, не забыл о времени встречи, не оставил его сейчас одного… Может, в испытаниях Падалеки и был смысл — даже за столь короткий период улица определенно что-то изменила в его восприятии.

Он невольно хохотнул, стоя под душем, — а ведь он сам едва не проворонил день «икс». Время — самое первое, что отходит на задний план, когда спускаешься к основанию пирамиды Маслоу.

Новичков нигде не жалуют, да и история его явно не вписывалась в привычную статистику «бездомной Америки»: он не был безработным или зарабатывающим недостаточно, чтобы позволить себе хотя бы аренду; не являлся ветераном войны, которого правительство в очередной раз нагрело с пенсией и социальным жильем; не оказался шизиком, которому не хватило места в государственной психбольнице; явно не тянул на подростка или мать-одиночку, бежавших в никуда от домашнего насилия, да и наркоман из него вышел так себе. По ту сторону есть разные люди: они говорят мало, часто злятся, умеют делиться и никому не доверяют. И Дженсену пришлось несладко. Дважды ему чудом удалось остаться в ночлежке и там же перехватить одежду взамен той, в которой вышел из дома и которой лишился в свою вторую ночь на улице. Но он усвоил основные правила: многослойность и мобильность — обязательны; хватай все, что можешь, — а куда это пристроить и на каких условиях, разберешься потом, спи максимально чутко, бегай быстро, не говори о себе ни слова правды, помогай тому, кому хуже, чем тебе, и дружи с теми, у кого есть палатка, сигареты или контакты в приютах. 

— Ты там вздрочнуть, что ли, решил, эй? — терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Криса.

— Пять минут, — буркнул Дженсен, оглядывая в отражении канадского лесоруба, и потянулся за бритвой.

И тогда его накрыло осознанием того, во что на самом деле он ввязался. Он вспомнил почти постоянное чувство голода, вспомнил, как тогда, в самом начале, к шее приставили лезвие и отобрали почти всю одежду, оставив его в середине ноября на улице в трусах и футболке, вспомнил вшивую Мону и ту беременную девчонку, которая давала каждому за дозу, вспомнил, как закрывал собственное лицо одеждой, чтобы каждое второе предложение о помощи не заканчивалось недвусмысленным намеком на необходимость отработать услугу тут же за углом, стоя на коленях…

— Дженсен, мать твою, я дверь сейчас выломаю!

Он вздрогнул от голоса Криса и решил повременить с бритьем.

Когда первая пицца была разогрета и сожрана почти моментально, он смог выдохнуть и, наконец, удовлетворить любопытство Кейна, а также хотя бы отчасти усмирить рвавшиеся из приятеля эпитеты по поводу умственных способностей Дженсена.

— Ну хорошо, не хочешь рассказывать, при чем тут Падалеки, — дело твое. Но ты хотя бы понимаешь, что сначала изолироваться на месяц в квартире, потом вообще свалить без телефона, хер знает куда, в итоге появиться с квадратными, сука, глазами и в таком виде, будто валялся по всем помойкам Бронкса, и молчать — не лучший способ для того, чтобы сподвигнуть людей помогать тебе в дальнейшем…

Крис отхлебнул пива и явно не собирался спускать на тормозах то, чему стал свидетелем:

— Если у тебя проблемы, я хочу знать. И мне недостаточно твоего великодушного «это дело мое и Джареда»!

— Да мне в общем-то похрен, достаточно тебе этого или нет, — ощерился Дженсен. — Я благодарен за помощь. Но в ответ не обязан выворачивать душу наизнанку.

— Ладно, тебе похрен, что я, или Харрис, или твои родители могут беспокоиться о твоей заднице. Но мы вроде как партнеры. И у нас вроде как общий, мать твою, бизнес. А за бабки ты всегда был готов удавиться. Теперь тебя и они не мотивируют? — и да, Крис разозлился по-настоящему, а это было не к добру — получить по морде от медведеподобного и знавшего толк в драках Кейна сейчас было бы очень некстати.

— Уймись, хорошо? Я обещаю, что расскажу больше, когда буду готов — самому сначала надо разобраться. На данный момент не о чем переживать…

Крис выразительно поднял бровь.

— Я серьезно. Не все гладко. Но я вроде как пытаюсь измениться. В лучшую сторону…

Ну прекрасно: он тут делится сокровенным, а Кейн исплевал пивом его ковер за пятьсот баксов.

— Прости, что? — Крис отставил бутылку. — Ты не можешь мне сказать, при чем здесь Джаред, не можешь сказать, что происходит и куда ты пропал на две недели, но пытаешься убедить, что все в порядке и типа — прости господи — во благо изменений себя? Ты в секте, что ли?

— Нет, — нахмурился Дженсен, только сейчас начиная понимать, из-за чего мог переполошиться друг.

— И, эй, придурок, люди не меняются! — припечатал Крис.

— Хочешь подискутировать на тему?

— Не о чем тут дискутировать… Со временем человек просто учится скрывать глубже, врать слаще, притворяться убедительнее, но не меняется. Можно верить в идеал и при этом быть не в состоянии ему соответствовать. Это нормально. А если считаешь иначе, то ты еще больший идиот, чем я думал. И долбаный мазохист.

И вот тут разозлился уже Дженсен — попытался ударить Кейна, но тот грамотно блокировал его выпад — сказывался многолетний опыт работы вышибалой в их клубе.

— Джен, пожалуйста, — он приподнял полу кожаной куртки, чтобы тот увидел кобуру.

Дженсен примирительно поднял руки:

— Но это не значит, что я с тобой согласен. И какого хрена ты приперся в мой дом с оружием?

— Во-первых, я приперся не «в твой дом», а по твоей просьбе, озвученной без каких-либо объяснений — выполнение _таких_ твоих просьб редко заканчивается хорошо. А во-вторых, если забрать оружие у законопослушных граждан, оно останется только у таких психов, как ты.

— Ладно, ты выиграл. Доволен? — Дженсен откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.

— Так это все из-за Джареда?

Дженсен медленно кивнул.

— Иногда люди просто расходятся. И от этого никто из них не становится хуже. Подумай об этом, — Крис мягко коснулся его плеча.

— А я и он, кажется, стали… Слушай, я правда устал…

Крис поднялся и последовал к выходу.

— Последний вопрос: я могу что-то сказать или сделать, чтобы ты прекратил участвовать в этом… в чем бы то ни было? Мне правда всё это очень не нравится.

— А сам как думаешь? — выдохнул Дженсен, уже через мгновение наблюдая, как Крис уходит, средними пальцами обеих рук подчеркивая в воздухе явное несогласие с решением друга.

3\. Принятие

Сделай, чтоб я не понял, куда иду,  
Чтоб не считал по крыше шаги на взлет,  
Переводя молчание в пустоту.  
Там поболит немного… И всё пройдет (с) 

_«Признайся, ты злишься, но лишь потому, что это придумал не ты»,_ — так начиналось второе письмо Падалеки, которое Дженсен получил утром. Кажется, после прочтения руки тряслись до сих пор — прошло немногим меньше месяца с завершения первого испытания, и он втайне надеялся, что оно было единственным — слишком сильно он ошибался насчет того, как далеко может зайти Джаред.

Саманта упорно о чем-то спрашивала, он отвечал машинально.

Самое обидное, что в этих словах была доля правды. Он не мог не признать: с одной стороны, Джаред ебнулся — его правила игры выходили за все рамки. С другой — Дженсен уже много месяцев не ощущал себя настолько живым. А значит — они ебнулись оба.

Новое письмо было короче и жестче.

_«Ты — болото, в котором умираешь, не имея ни возможности, ни желания выбраться._

_В тебе всегда было что-то разрушающее, дьявольское и в то же время такое простое и наивное._

_И знаешь, с тобой я не боялся быть слабым. Потому что без доверия и уязвимости теряется близость. А мне в какой-то момент стало почти жизненно необходимо забраться к тебе в голову, под кожу… и утонуть._

_В итоге выяснилось, что можно изменить место жительства, любовника, что-то заново потерять и приобрести… Но привязываться к тебе и правда было не нужно (пусть вариантов у меня и не было), потому что — стоило догадаться — как-то ты повлияешь на все то, что будет после и вместо тебя»._

Черт, надо было отменить сегодняшнюю встречу с Фэррис.

_«Итак, твое второе испытание._

_Впереди тяжелая рабочая неделя, и она будет крайне тяжелой для твоего рабочего рта. Извини, увлекся…»_

Дженсен почти видел, как тот улыбается, явно припоминая при написании этих строк ряд впечатляющих моментов совместного времяпровождения при активном участии его рта в произведении впечатления.

_«Начиная со следующего понедельника, на пять дней ты должен стать, скажем так, продажной женщиной. Ты прочитал верно: чулки, каблуки, юбка, парик и, Дженсен, обязательно помада. И минимум один клиент за ночь. Как будешь их удовлетворять — твои проблемы._

_Главное, чтобы ты наверняка испытал унижение и зависимость от чужой воли»._

— Дженсен… Дженсен, вы меня слушаете? — общение с психоаналитиком сейчас было явным перебором.

— А? Да, разумеется. Хотя, кажется, должно быть наоборот, если я правильно понял правила _этой_ игры…

— Вам нужны эти встречи?

— Наверное, — задумчиво ответил Дженсен.

— Мы можем пересмотреть ценовую политику в сторону увеличения или сократить количество сеансов — для повышения и значимости, и вашего комфорта, — кто бы мог подумать, дипломированный психотерапевт тоже был подвержен мелким обидам за игнорирование.

— Меня всё устраивает…

— И что же полезное для себя вы уяснили в ходе этих «устраивающих» встреч?

— Ну-у-у… Я перестал ожидать от близких безоговорочной поддержки. Знаете, замашки в духе юношеского максимализма, когда все, кто не принял и не поддержал твою точку зрения — предатели, и ты просто вычеркиваешь их из жизни раз и навсегда, — Дженсен озвучил первое и самое безопасное, что пришло в голову.

— Похвально. Управление ожиданиями — полезный навык. Что натолкнуло на такие выводы?

— Вероятно, прагматичная мысль, что в моей жизни не так много людей, которым есть дело до меня.

— Друзья не одобряют ваши попытки восстановить отношения с Джаредом?

— Начинает казаться, что я и сам не одобряю эти попытки, — хохотнул Дженсен.

— Почему?

— Вероятно, я был уверен, что он останется навсегда. Будет выносить и принимать мои капризы, проверки, измены. Он был чем-то огромным и безусловным, неким щитом, которым при необходимости можно было укрыться от мира. А иногда — от себя самого. И мне было весьма непросто принять тот факт, что наличие Джареда в моей жизни — не константа. А теперь так же непросто осознать, насколько сложным будет путь обратно…

— Вы снова общаетесь с Джаредом?

— Типа того.

— Поясните?

— Он пишет мне письма…

— Какого рода?

— Давайте так: сейчас я бы не хотел говорить об этом. И, Саманта, пожалуйста, не стоит спрашивать «почему?» — Дженсен устало потер переносицу. Пришедшее в норму после первого испытания время сейчас снова распоясалось и, кажется, тянулось бесконечно. Что там говорила Алиса про убийство времени?

— Будет ли в таком случае корректным сказать, что с Джаредом у вас были самые безопасные отношения из тех, на которые вы способны — безопасные в том смысле, что испортить их было крайне сложно, но вам удалось и это?

— Будет, — неохотно согласился Дженсен. — Иногда я думаю: лучше бы меня не было в его жизни…

— Судя по тому, что вы рассказывали, вас в ней и так не было… Вы оба жили только вашей жизнью.

— Хм, верно, — на этой реплике клиента глаза Саманты заметно округлились от удивления. — Он был у меня, а меня у него нет и не было никогда…

— Так что же говорят друзья о вас и Джареде?

— Говорят: «Стоит заняться своей жизнью и не тратить ее на одно и то же». Что бы это ни значило…

— И несмотря на все это, вы будете продолжать попытки?

Он молча кивнул, и Фэррис продолжила:

— Это не совсем в моих правилах. — «Ха, отличный прием!», подумал Дженсен, — но позволю себе небольшой совет. Есть истории, которые должны заканчиваться одним днём, не следует их искусственно продолжать. Даже если очень хочется.

***

_10 месяцев назад_

— Ну хорошо, ты не хочешь трахаться, не хочешь ехать на день рождения Харрис, хотя она вроде как твоя подруга, ты не хочешь смотреть бейсбол, но и молча ты сидишь с таким выражением лица, что хочется пойти и удавиться…

Оу, кажется, Джаред явно был не в настроении.

— Ну, давай кошку заведем?

Джаред удивленно приподнял брови. Черт, кажется, Падалеки упоминал, что он из собачников.

— …Или собаку?

— Джен, что, по-твоему, ты сейчас делаешь? — Джаред перестал нервно мерить шагами гостиную и сел рядом.

— Нам обязательно обо всем говорить?

— Обожаю твою привычку отвечать вопросом на вопрос. Нам обязательно говорить хоть о чем-то… Ты правда не понимаешь, что я скучаю по тебе, даже когда ты рядом?

Начинается. Надо было соглашаться на минет. Или на вечеринку Данниль.

— Может, я значительно проще устроен?

Джаред нервно хохотнул:

— Ладно. Разговаривать ты не хочешь, тогда слушай. Я устал, Джен. Устал надеяться, что стану нужен или интересен снова. Теперь я для тебя такая же обуза, как и все окружающие…

Так, всё, надо сворачивать, иначе эта байда растянется на несколько часов.

Он обнял Джареда, который сразу расслабился в его руках.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он гулко, уткнувшись носом в шею Дженсена.

— Запоминаю этот момент…

Лгать легко, главное — начать. И да, кажется, он действительно задержался в этих отношениях.

***

— Да он же просто ебет тебе мозг! — Данниль была в своем репертуаре. — Обожаю устрицы — как концентрированное море…

Харрис собрала свою огненно-рыжую шевелюру в пучок и потерла руки в предвкушении деликатеса.

— Тобой невозможно управлять, и твой долговязый экс прекрасно об этом знает. Единственный шанс, что ты сделаешь необходимое, — зародить идею в твоей голове. И судя по физиономии, которую я наблюдаю, выходит у него неплохо…

— Очень смешно, — Дженсен пригубил вино.

— Ладно, лежачих не бьют, и потом, Кейн мне уже напел, что ты не в себе, и лучше просто молча дать то, о чем попросишь, чем пытаться объяснить, почему нет, — Данниль потянулась к очередной ракушке. — Я же понимаю, что ты не просто так после двух месяцев пряток решил провести время в моей наиприятнейшей компании…

— На-и-при-ят-ней-шей, — задумавшись, повторил Дженсен. — В общем, я уже сказал, что он вроде как дает мне второй шанс. И я вроде как решил попытаться не проебать его…

Дженсен набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы озвучить просьбу сразу и не спустить на тормозах эту затею:

— К завтрашнему вечеру мне нужны _чулки, каблуки, юбка, парик и обязательно помада…_

— А я здесь при чем? — удивилась Данниль. — Интернет в помощь, привезут твоей подружке хоть ассорти вибраторов…

— Бля, это для меня… И не заставляй объяснять, почему я не хочу перелопатить половину интернета, засветить кредитку, а в итоге обнаружить, что купленные чулки мне даже на член не налезают! — зашипел Дженсен.

— Сладкий, я тебе не костюмер Ру Пол**! Где, блин, я все это достану — твоего размера и за сутки?

— Ты знаешь, я терпеть не могу, когда ты называешь меня этими пидорскими кличками…

— Так не веди себя как пидорас, и называть тебя так никто не будет! — разозлилась Данниль. — Я не лезу в твою жизнь, Кейн намекнул, что мы и беспокоиться о тебе права не особо имеем — славно. Я рада видеть тебя в добром здравии, если, конечно, мрачность твоей заросшей физиономии можно расценить как признак здоровья. Но, Дженсен, мы не твоя свита, обязанная по щелчку пальцев достать эльфа из задницы…

— Эм… Еще шампанского? — предложил Дженсен, и Харрис знала — это максимум, на что можно было рассчитывать в части раскаяния и примирения.

Она молча пила игристое и тут самым беспардонным образом заржала на весь ресторан.

— Погоди, ты все это уже сделал — попробовал заказать онлайн, но действительно налажал с размерами…

— Замолкни, — надулся Дженсен.

— Ты безнадежен… Ладно, посмотрю, что можно сделать. Имеет смысл спрашивать, что ты задумал?

— Ты не хочешь знать, — невесело усмехнулся Дженсен.

— Дело твое. Но я вот чего не понимаю… С чего вдруг ты воспылал к Падалеки такой любовью, что в честь примирения готов потешить все его фетиши? Насколько помню, ты сам свалил от него к Тому, и на момент расставания ничего нежнее «пусть себе болтает, бесполезное полено» о нем я от тебя не слышала…

Что ж, вариант Харрис выглядел вполне безобидным — легенду стоило поддержать:

— Скажем так, Джаред — не самый плохой вариант, а я был во многом не прав. Подумал, если ради него я готов стать лучше, это о чем-то говорит…

— Льстишь вам обоим сейчас. Ты никогда бы не завёл отношения с тем, кого не можешь разрушить…  
___________________________________________________________  
** американский телеведущий, актер, певец и самая известная дрэг-королева

***

— Знаешь что, Эклз, я, конечно, желаю тебе счастья, но не настолько, чтобы в нем участвовать! Ты вообще в своем уме? — Крис явно был не в восторге от предложения «аккуратно понаблюдать» за встречами Дженсена с клиентами.

— Ты совсем двинулся со своим «социальным экспериментом»? Заведи мужика, бабу заведи или транса — да кого хочешь и в каком угодно количестве, но на панель идти и просить меня чуть ли не подглядывать — это даже для тебя перебор!

Ха, тоже мне открытие Америки. Был, конечно, соблазн открытым текстом попросить Кейна изобразить его сутенера или рассказать об условии Джареда, но что-то подсказывало: в таком случае никакого испытания он пройти не сможет — будет проблематично удовлетворять потребности клиентов с переломанными ногами и челюстью, ибо в попытках прочистить мозги Крис не всегда умел остановиться.

— И потом, тут тебе не долбаная Невада***! Не уверен, что смогу тебя отмазать, если попадешься. Да черт, я даже не уверен, что захочу тебя отмазывать!

— Прекращай изображать ревнивую женушку! — выпады Криса не улучшали и без того паршивое настроение. Но Дженсен сильно сомневался, что сможет без непоправимых последствий пройти испытание, если Кейн его не подстрахует. Видимо, настало время последнего козыря:

— Я прощу тебе долг…

Он почти слышал в трубке скрип зубов Кейна.

— Пять дней ты обеспечиваешь тыл, и я забываю всё, что было в Вегасе. Готовь бумаги — в конце недели я подпишу. Никаких закладных, никаких расписок — всё обнуляется.

— То есть ты всерьез полагаешь, что меня только бабки удерживают от того, чтобы радостно позволить тебе торговать задницей?

— Не только, — было бы крайне неуместным обесценивать их дружбу сейчас, когда Дженсену была столь необходима его помощь, — но насколько приятнее этот бонус, согласись?

— Допустим, я не стану тебя удерживать — ключевое слово «допустим», — Крис, конечно, мог и дальше гнуть свою линию, но оба уже знали, что Эклз выиграл. — Ты вообще представляешь, как устроен этот бизнес? То, что Красавчик или Лысый Тони устраивали вечеринки со своими девочками у нас в клубе, не означает, что ты можешь спокойно выйти на Пятой авеню, снять респектабельного импотента у бутика «Тиффани» и разыграть с ним пару сцен из «Красотки»…

— А кстати, спасибо! Вот со звонка Тони я и начну. И сцена на рояле была ничего так…

Кейн бросил трубку.  
_________________________________________________________  
*** на территории штата Невада разрешено занятие проституцией в лицензированных публичных домах; в остальных штатах США занятие проституцией вне закона.

***

Больше всего людям нравится рассказывать о себе.

Из этого следует необходимость общаться, точнее — умение ждать, когда собеседник заткнется, чтобы можно было начать говорить самому.

Тони любит фантазировать о развитии «бизнеса» и о том, что надо бы выкроить время, подкачать пресс и руки, а то рельеф уже не тот.

Полу «Киске» нравится рассказывать, как он работал в Moonlight Bunny Ranch и общался с самóй Эйр Форс Эми.

Жанин вечно беспокоится, что не хватит гандонов нужного размера.

И кто бы мог подумать — даже клиенты не всегда ищут секс. Одним из первых — спасибо Тони — ему-таки достался «респектабельный импотент» (надо будет при случае подъебнуть Кейна), которому достаточно было собственного трепа о том, как он устал: от Уолл-стрит, от жены, от любовницы, от непонимания и от того, что кончить он может, лишь трахая резиновую куклу-динозаврика.

Слава богу, хотя бы Харрис не настолько любила трепаться — судя по тому, что он до сих пор был жив, она не слила Кейну ничего из их беседы и своих догадок о влиянии Падалеки на происходящее.

Но постоянно ему не могло везти — даже приятельство сутенера и «крыша» Кейна имели свои границы.

Дженсен довольно легко относился к принудительному сексу — сказывались эксперименты юности, когда в поиске «эмоциональной составляющей» он частенько испытывал пределы — и свои, и безликих партнеров.

Он умел полностью отключаться и превращаться в «тело».

Поэтому понял — что-то не совсем «так» — лишь увидев резко мрачнеющую физиономию Криса после того, как обслужил третьего клиента.

Этого араба интересовал только рот Дженсена, словно помешался. И, очевидно, тот переусердствовал с «интересом» — после встречи губы были в синяках.

Кейн не сказал ни слова, подвозя его домой тем вечером — не снявшего потекший макияж и блондинистый парик.

На следующий день Дженсен выбрал темно-вишневую помаду и продолжил — у него оставалось еще три дня. И до конца испытания он дал себе слово — не думать о том, что делает.

Тем же вечером клиент попытался задушить его галстуком.

А он всерьез полагал, что сложности могут возникнуть именно с сексом… Кто бы мог подумать, основная сложность в том, что люди в большинстве своем — больные ублюдки?

В четверг его чуть не порвал какой-то мудила из NBA. Но «чуть» не считается, верно? Тем более что в пятницу у него снова был «любитель динозавриков» — в этот раз он попросил разрешения спустить на ноги Дженсена, упакованные в чулки и лодочки. Что ж, ему было не жалко. Возможно, стоило даже быть польщенным — как-никак отдельные части его тела смогли составить достойную конкуренцию любимой надувной игрушке.

И только завершив последний день испытания, он позволил снова ощутить себя собой, а не телом, стащив парик и глядя на свое отражение — с размазанной тушью и помадой, уже привычно потянувшись к какой-то кремообразной жиже в белом флаконе — спасибо Данниль — которая отлично смывала весь этот клоунский грим.

Он до последнего удерживал в голове иллюзию пустоты. Пока наконец не сполз на пол ванной комнаты, шепча:

— События, перестаньте происходить со мной…

***

Он перестал посещать Саманту, отправил Кейну обещанные документы, постарался минимизировать общение — Данниль и Крис предсказуемо потребовали бы объяснений, а с родными — кто бы мог подумать — разговаривать было стыдно.

Новое письмо от Джареда не пришло ни через неделю, ни через две. Дженсен начал думать, что попросить о помощи во втором испытании было непозволительным читерством, и пусть об этом ничего в инструкции сказано не было, возможно, он уже все просрал, и усилия по втаптыванию себя в грязь оказались напрасными.

Поэтому когда он позвонил, Дженсен на мгновение утратил дар речи.

— Дженсен? Эй, слышишь меня? Это Джаред. Привет. Дженсен?

— Я киваю, — ответил невпопад, и хорошо, что в тот момент он сидел. — Привет. Ты мудак. В смысле, я соскучился ужасно, но ты мудак.

— Я знаю…

— Можем поговорить?

— Давай не по телефону. Хочешь встретиться? - уточнил Джаред. 

— Угадай!

— Рад, что какие-то вещи не меняются, — кажется, Джаред был удовлетворен результатами проведенного «экзамена».

— Надеюсь, не все, — Дженсен не мог поверить, что они снова разговаривают. 

— Тоже на это надеюсь. Но важно не то, что ты сделал, а какого результата при этом достиг. Дурацкий какой-то разговор выходит, да?

Он не стал ждать ответа Дженсена:

— Слушай, давай я просто это скажу, ладно? Я всегда буду твоим. Даже если не смогу или тебе это будет не нужно. Или если это будет не нужно мне. Но это не имеет отношения к той проблеме, которую мы пытаемся решить.

— Хорошо. Что бы это ни значило, — аккуратно подытожил Дженсен. 

— Сможешь приехать завтра к девяти вечера в Холидей Инн на Восьмой авеню? Номер заказан на твое имя.

— Да, я буду. 

Ему пришлось малодушно накатить хорошую порцию виски, прежде чем удалось выпустить из ладони уже молчавший телефон.

Уже позже Дженсен с трудом удержался от соблазна едва ли не впервые за эти месяцы напиться — не очень любил алкоголь, предпочитая иные средства для расслабления; но вот сейчас требовалась буквальная «промывка» мозгов. Словно молчание, напряжение, растерянность бесконечных недель сменились злостью, желанием довыяснить все до конца, получить уже это долбаное прощение, и пусть уже чертов Падалеки шляется по дому в трусах, таскает у него и вечно растягивает футболки, раздражает разговорами и просто, блядь, будет.

И пусть этой ночью спал он так же отвратительно, как и раньше, а днем места себе не находил, отсчитывая часы до назначенного времени, в номер он поднимался спокойным и полным сил. Он прошел слишком долгий путь, чтобы останавливаться, — чтобы что-то могло не получиться. 

Сложно было предугадать реакцию Джареда на их встречу, но сам он совершенно точно будет ей рад. Он вставил ключ-карту, включил свет и не удержался от нелицеприятных эпитетов в адрес матери Падалеки, когда обнаружилось, что в номере он один. И мысли о том, что бывший любовник просто задерживается, увы, не возникало — на небольшом рабочем столе, придвинутом к стене, лежал уже знакомый конверт, прикрывавший какой-то инструмент с рукояткой.

Да сколько можно?!

Дженсен нервно разорвал конверт.

_«Меня всегда восхищала твоя способность дойти до самого края, до сути, и даже сделать еще один шаг вперед: часто вспоминал историю, которую ты пару раз упоминал, — о том, как в детстве пытался выяснить, что находится внутри тебя и приставил острие лезвия к груди; так что, очевидно, походы за грань тебе всегда были свойственны._

_Неожиданным стало то, что ты готов на них ради меня._

_Хотя, возможно, в этом нет ничего удивительного: ты всегда считал, что контролируешь тех, кого подпускал ближе, но на самом деле это они, улавливая то, насколько сильно ты нуждаешься в этой иллюзии контроля, поддерживали в тебе ее._

_Так что это мы на самом деле всегда контролировали тебя, управляя твоей слабостью и алогичной тягой, привязанностью дурацкой к этой самой иллюзии._

_Остался только один вопрос, Дженсен, — готов ли ты узнать о себе всё? Готов увидеть, что внутри тебя на самом деле?_

_Настоящий монстр тот, кто делает монстром другого._

_И я готов, Дженсен, — я прощу всё, если ты это сделаешь»._

Он опустился на аккуратно застеленную кровать, перечитывая строки раз за разом.

Под письмом оказался обычный фабричный туристический нож: сталь, двусторонняя заточка, фиксированный клинок длиной около восьми дюймов.

_«Я прощу всё, если ты это сделаешь»._

Он сделал все, чтобы сам Дженсен никогда не простил себя. Никогда не забыл пережитое унижение и марионеточную тщетность попытки поиграть в исправление.

Дженсен взял нож и примерился к его тяжести. Сила ненависти Джареда оглушала, снова истончая время — он не заметил, сколько просидел на гостиничной постели, согревая ладонью рукоятку. 

В этот раз всё было бы настолько проще — физических сил у него хватит; вопрос в том, на что хватит моральных.

…Он предчувствует острую, горячую боль в том месте, куда войдет нож. И облегчение.

И тогда он делает это.

The end


End file.
